


Dancing Queen

by ShipersAnonymous



Category: Anaaron, Grown-ish (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Sexy, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipersAnonymous/pseuds/ShipersAnonymous
Summary: A little Ana, a little Aaron, a little music, an almost perfect night ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one!!!!! It's a two shot and this is part one. It's set after the two of them have had their first time but before the whole "Z situation". Hope you enjoy 😍😍😍❤️ part two will be posted sometime during the week.
> 
> Warning: Cliffhanger
> 
> XOXO  
> 😘❤️

_Friday night and the lights are low, looking out for a place to go..._

With a pair of red, thigh length, high heeled boots in one hand and a semi formal white blazer in the other, Ana opened the door to her room and slowly tip toed her way out. Nomi wasn't home and Ana had waited exactly 15 minutes after she had heard Zoe's door closing to leave. She knew Z was usually asleep ten minutes after going to bed (7 if she slept as late as she did today) but she waited anyway just to be sure. _Better be safe than sorry,_  she thought and in her mind she'd convinced herself that, it wasn't creepy to know how long it takes your roomates to fall asleep. It was useful information for nights like these when you want to go out with your secret boyfriend on a clandestine date.

She stopped with her hand on the door knob as a blush spread over her lightly made up cheeks. It still made her feel giddy to think of Aaron as her boyfriend. It was surreal and amazing and it made her that much more anxious to see him. Making as little noise as possible she slipped out of the apartment, and made her way to the lift. While she was in there she put on her boots and her blazer then studied her reflection in the elevator's mirrors. She had on a short-sleeved, black- sequined crop top with a white high waisted, pleated, mini skirt and a white blazer which she'd rolled up to the elbows. Her hair was down in soft wavy curls, split in the middle and held away from her face by a black satin strip which she'd tied into a bow. The red boots matched her lipstick and her eyeliner wings were on point. In short she looked good and she knew it. The elevator dinged on the ground floor and with a new found confidence that she'd gained from checking herself out, she plastered on her flirtiest smile and catwalked out of the building and into the young night.

Aaron was waiting for her in a pair of black jeans, a white button down shirt, a black denim jacket and some sneakers. Ana took her time to scan him from head to toe and suddenly going out seemed like a tremendous waist of time. In his mind Aaron couldn't agree more, that mini skirt was doing things to him as it swayed along to the movement of her hips and all he could think about was the treasure hidden beneath that fabric.  
"Wow, you look, amazing," he complimented as she reached him and she looked at him through hooded eyes, giving him that not-so-innocent school girl look that she knew would drive him crazy.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself," she said.

"Pretty good?" he asked, pretending to be in shock and she nodded with mock seriousness. He flashed her a dangerous grin then snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her closer.  
"Pretty good huh?" he teased as he tucked a perfect curl behind her ear.  
"I'll show you pretty good," he announced before crashing his lips on to hers and kissing her breath away. Ana felt herself quiver and wondered how he made each kiss feel like their first everytime. He teased her, just enough to make her needy, then pulled away with a knowing smirk on his face.

"How's that for pretty good?" he asked while he studied her flusterred expression.  
She narrowed her eyes suddenly and answered,

"I'll get you back for that."  
Aaron laughed as he took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I'd love to see you try." he bolstered, completely unaware that Ana had already won.  
They took an uber to a near by restaurant that had a dance floor in the center. It was a charming little place, with tables all around the dance floor where couples were currently rotating and swaying to the sound of a quick salsa song. Her Cuban blood began to boil as they walked in and she shimied to their table with a rhythmic step. Like a true gentleman he pulled out her chair for her and helped her get settled before taking his own seat across from her. He ordered a beer and she got a strawberry daiquiri and as they waited for their drinks to arrive Ana surveyed their surroundings.  
It's was Friday which meant it was young adults night and every one around them was strictly between the ages for 20 and 25, no older, no younger. It was a fun spirited crowd, and for that night all they wanted to do was forget about their next assignments or due dates at work and dance the night away. As she admired the crowd, Aaron admired her and for the billionth time since his feelings for her developed, he realised how beautiful she was. In his minds eyes he stripped away the make up and still his heart fluttered at each perfect detail it detected. From the round ness of her eyes, to the fullness of her lips to the even tone of her skin. She was more than he could have ever dreamed of and she was his.

"Earth to Aaron?" Ana said waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.  
"What? What? Sorry, were you saying something?" he asked, coming down from his cloud of thoughts.  
"Yeah. I was asking what's wrong, you've been staring at me for a good 2 minutes. Do I have something on my face?" she asked as she patted her cheeks looking for some invisible imperfection.  
"No, not at all. You look perfect." he answered then took her hands in his and gave each one a soft peck.

Their drinks arrived then and they held them up for a toast,  
"To your last night as a 19 year old," he said raising his glass.  
"To the surprise party the gang is no doubt putting together as we speak," she added on and watched Aaron carefully for his reaction.  
He froze then tried to play it cool with an uncomfortable grin and asked,

"What, what are you talking about?"  
She laughed out in satisfaction at the look on his face and answered

"Oh my goodness, I wasn't 100% sure but you just confirmed my suspicions. You are horrible at keeping secrets."   
Aaron slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand realising what he'd just done.

"You played me. That's cold. Even for you," he said, smiling as he watched her laugh.

"Aw come on. I'm probably the sweetest person you've ever met."  she answered in an uncharacteristically cocky tone.

"Alright, alright I'll admit. And since you're so sweet could you do me a huge favour and please act surprised when I drop you off tonight? I don't want to have to answer to both Zoe and Jazz. I won't make it out of that interrogation alive." he pleaded.

She raised her glass and said,  
"Deal."  
Clicking his glass  against hers he thanked her and they each took a sip. The alcohol burned through them both, coating their minds with the tiniest of fogs and loosening them up to the world. Suddenly the salsa track gave way to "What's your Name" by Rihanna ft Drake and Ana joined in the rest of the crowd in an excited squeal. Jumping up from her chair she grabbed a hold of Aaron's hand and jerked him up saying,

"Dance with me," he stood up to follow her into the crowd but remembering something she stopped and said,

"On second thought, just move from side to side and let me dance around you."  
Aaron was about to protest but she pulled them into the center of the crowd and as the music took over her body, her entire demeanour changed. The sensual nature of the song seemed to blend into her aura as she started off with a gentel sway. As the song progressed and the tempo picked up so did the rapidness and grace of her movements she placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder and dropped to the floor doing a double bounce before snaking her way back up, using his body as a guide. She was close enough that he could feel the warmth of her skin against his but far enough that he ached for her touch. And so began Ana's revenge.

_Anybody could be that guy. The night is young and the music's high..._


	2. Chapter 2

_You're a teaser, you turn them on. Leave them burning and then you're gone..._

 

Ana felt her body escape her control as the music pounded through every cell in her body, giving her a drive she didn't quite recognise. It's like her body and the rhythm became a single unit, when the one spoke the other answered and in the heat of the crowd she found herself at home. She spun around, reached out behind her to place a hand on the nape of Aaron's neck and interlocked her other hand with his before placing it on her stomach. Getting the hint he pulled her flush against him and let her lead. They grinded together, their bodies creating a single wave like motion, connected by the hypnotic beats of the song. Aaron felt his mind drift away from the moment as her perfume surrounded him with a sweet toxicity and every where they touched he felt his skin burn with a longing he couldn't explain. The Dj spun his disk and Aaron thought the torture was over but it was just the beginning.

 

The intro to "Please Me" by Bruno Mars and Cardi B blasted through the speakers, and Ana let the hand that was at his neck slip away as she spun out of their imbrace in a single fluid motion. The crowd began to make room, almost like they senced that she was about to take over and when Aaron found himself being pushed onto a chair that was brought to the middle of the floor, he knew that this wasn't Ana's first rodeo. She placed one high heeled foot infornt of the other, each step punctuated by the tempo of the song and Aaron had to admit, as torturous as it was to watch her walk away it was one hell of a view. She turned around and shot him a malicious look, tainted with a hint of lust. In that moment he knew that he was a very lucky but very dead man. Two girls from the crowd joined her in what looked like a rehearsed formation but Aaron only had eyes for Anna.

 

The ladies moved in perfect unison, each hip popped at the right moment, each hand out stretched at the same exact second and soon he found himslef lost in the beauty of the choreography. The back up dancers melted back into the crowd and Aaron came to as he realised that Anna was approaching with a insidiously sexy pace. She spun around right in front of him, placed her hands on her knees and, while sneaking a glimpse from over her shoulder, descended with a painfully slow twerk on to his lap. Aaron watched, mesmerised by the movement of her skirt as her perfectly shaped behind drew circles in the air before she finally settled on to his lap. While there, she opened her legs at the knees, spun her chest out in a semi circle, then closed them again and grinded her way back up.

 

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, curtesy of languid nature of the track, and as the song neared its end Ana went in for the kill. She straddled his lap, trapping him in his seat, then placed her hands on the chairs back on either side of his head. Starting with her head she rolled it back in a circular motion, followed by her shoulders, her chest, her abdomen, her waist and finally her hips. As the last notes of the song sounded out, she ducked and slid her chest up against him from his abs to his chest and to finish she dipped in and sucked the bottom of his lips between her teeth giving them a teasing nibble. The crowd erupted in cheer and she smiled triumphantly, pressing her palms to his chest in order to get up. 

 

Ana took a bow and looked over at Aaron who was still dazedly trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. She smiled even brighter, satisfied at the after math of her revenge, then walked over to him. Leaning into his ear, she whispered,

"How's that for pay back?"

 

Her voice brought him out of his stupor but still he stumbled over his words as he mumbled,

"How, how, did you do that?"

 

She chuckled, a misplaced and innocent sound in light of what had just occurred, and responded by saying,

 

"I've been here before. Most of the people in the crowd are regulars who know me, and they occasionally let me perform." 

The dance floor began to fill with dancers once more so she added, 

 

"Now what do you say we move this conversation back to our table?"

She stretched out a hand that Aaron gratefully took as he stood up and she lead him through the maze of sweaty bodies back to their table. Settling in they sipped their drinks and allowed the cold liquids to cool them from the inside out before proceeding with their conversation.

 

"I knew you could dance but I had no idea you could move like that." Aaron remarked still looking at her with astonishment in his eyes.

 

"You can thank MTV for that. This is all the result of many dance sessions infront of the TV." Ana joked and they both laughed.

 

"On a serious note though watching you dance it's like... Like magic, alright? I have never seen someone lose themselves so entirely on the dance floor like that." he raved.

 

"Yeah well, dancing has always been a sort of gift of mine. An escape. I just take a step back and let the music take over and before I know it my body is completely consumed by the rhythm." she explained with a sparkle in her eyes. Aaron took a second to capture a mental image of what she looked like then to save for darker days. Ed Sheeran's voice floated from the speakers as he sang the words to "Thinking out Loud". Ana watched as the couples paired up, and took to the floor to profess their love in gentle sways. 

 

Aaron stood up and reached out his hand asking,

"May I have this dance?" and a smiling Ana noded her consent as she placed her hand in his. He lead her back onto the dance floor, where he placed both her arms around his neck and rested his hands on her waist. They stepped together, their gazes never breaking, as the tune carried them away like boats on the ocean's lulling waves. The last strums of the guitar echoed through the quaint place and with a look of pure infatuation in his eyes Aaron said,

"Happy Birthday Ana."

She smiled and reached out to plant a single, soft, lingering kiss on his lips. They stayed there for a while, the world around them a blur of movement as they focused on the way their lips felt against each other and how they each tasted. They tentatively broke apart then shared a hug, neither ready to let go of the moment as yet. 

 

Back at their table they finished their drinks just as Aaron's phone buzzed announcing that the gang was ready for the birthday girl to come home. They settled the bill (Ana insisted they split it in half) then took another Uber back home. Through out the ride they stayed curled in eachothers arms, both painfully aware that soon they'd have to split and pretend like nothing was going on. They'd both agreed that it wasn't the right time to tell the crew but pretending to be friends proved to be an increasingly difficult task the more they got to know eachother. They walked hand in hand up to her apartment and as their fingers slipped from their loving hold each felt their heart sink a little with disspaoinment. Ana reached for her keys then unlocked the door and stepped in. 

 

"Surprise!!!!" 

 

The gang screamed as the secret couple were showered with a rain of golden confetti.  

 

_Having the time of your life, ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 🤭❤️ hope you liked it and please let me know what you think ❤️ I'm also open to requests so feel free do drop a suggestion 😍❤️
> 
> XOXO   
> 😘😘😘


End file.
